Prejustice and Revenge
by ThePsychoMan
Summary: A boy is taken from his mother, he is only 19 years old and now placed in prison for a crime he did not commit. This story, is about that boy and his revenge against those who harmed his family.
1. Chapter 1: Accused

Sometime during the Forth Empire the time before the Oblivion Crisis had ended and a new era had begun. Before the now conquered Argonian controlled lands of Morrowind on the large island of Vvardenfell a baby was being born in the town of Balmora. The son being born to a unknown Dumner women and Adamus Phillida a Imperial Guardsmen on patrol at the time. The father had left, leaving the baby within the mothers arms commenting only that he did not wish to see the 'son of a whore and a half breed child.' Though the mother did not wish to raise the child alone she did, naming him after his father so that maybe one day he would accept him. That is the beginning of Adamus Phillida II life and this is his story

–

The fifth Empire had now began. Adamus rolled out of his cot he had been sleeping in for more then 19 years of his life, despite the Dark Elf blood in him he showed no attributes of Elf nature expect the dark red eyes of the Elves contracting with his pale skin and imperial body. The unusual hybrid, struggled out of his bedroom, his mothers cooking conning him from his bedroom. He seemed enchanted by his mother's cooking and the aroma that it gave off. '' Hey mom. It smells great.'' Stated Adamus as he walked into the kitchen, placing his arms around his mother and hugging her in a soft embrace.

'' Ah Adamus your up good..we need to talk.'' She smiled nervously at her son as she didn't return his affection towards him. Normally she would, which gave Adamus a feeling that something was truly wrong. He pulled out a chair for his mother while he pulling out one for himself and planting himself down on it looking out in his worried mother's eyes.

'' Adamus...the An-Xileel want to speak with you.'' Her voice was serious and worried as she spoke about the political party that controlled there province, she had been lucky her family had never progressed into controlling the Lizard People as slaves whom now ruled them, that had saved her from harsh punishments but still being a Dunmer was hard around there new rulers. '' And before you ask, No I don't what they want.''

He nodded solemnly and grabbed his steel short-sword and placed it in his sheath on his hip before adventuring out of his home and heading out into the secrets. He wore his Blue & Green Outfit showing the common middle class garments, no reason to get dressed up to meet the people who would no doubt what he him to be casual. As he walked along the, newly installed walkways of the city. Industrial towers shot up, as smoke emitted from the newly developed stacks. The town had become a more industrial and thus created more goods, and more revenue flooded into the city as they pushed the limits of the city outwards to meet demands. This in it of itself created a new lower section of the town, meant for the Dark Elves who had once controlled those now in power.

Now entering the majestic ebony palace that those in power had created for themselves. Adamus, now walked into the long hallways decorated with long silk robes like fabrics. As he walked up to a round like table with five of the Lizard like people around it. There leader the so called Jee-hee, who pushed himself forward upon his elbows as the others watched there leader and how he would proceed.

''So Adamus...you work in the Glass Mines outside of the City?''

Adamus nodded it was common knowledge, that these was true as the records would show it and trying to hide it would only make him look like a liar. He was leading up to something and it bothered him, badly as he leaned back uncomfortably in his chair as the leader of the province, who had a demonic grin spread across his face now.

''So you know of Fangor? The one who recently stole our glass ore and used it to not only join create his own armor and make profit, but also that he is now hiding within the thieves guild for protection? Also you are friends with him and where with him on the day he committed his crime.'' Of course he knew. Fangor had asked him to join him, his best friend had left and took the profits with him and now was being percussed by the law of the land. What could they want with him? He had been investigated and found he had no part in his friends plans. Adamus could feel something was about to happen now. For now he only nodded, allowing the leader to go on, for his next words would change his life forever.

'' Then you are under arrest for harboring a criminal. Evidence has been found that you allowed him to stay with you while on the run.'' Adamus couldn't belevie it, he hadn't done anything and they where taking him away. Now he saw why his mother lay in fear of this people whom ruled them, how much they simpled hated his kind even if he was only half elf.

''Take him to Black Rose.'' Was the last thing the boy heard before he was struck and knocked to the ground having given up the sight to the darkness now.


	2. Chapter 2: Prison

The boy woke up, stretching his limps and looking around the damp stingy cell in which he alone occupied. Adamus groaned in pain as his hand, uncustomary rose and touching the wound upon his head where he had been struck. The pain spread though the base of his skull, though thankfully no fractures had befallen him, his head no doubt felt as if someone had smashed it repeatedly with a war-hammer.

Not surprisingly his clothing was gone as was his weapon, replaced by common cloth garbs his prison outfit matched all those around in there own cells. His cell opened and he was lead out, by two professional looking prison guards both of Imperial descendent. He opened his mouth to speak, there being so much he wanted to say though on of the guards looked at him with cold blue eyes, and he instantly shut off all thoughts of conversation.

He was led into a long room where many prisoners where eating most sitting in groups but a few sat alone there eyes shifting over to others who might want to steal there meals. No doubt, people banded together around here, though Adamus tried to look away from the casting eyes and those who knew they had a new inmate. One person's eyes caught his own, more then once a large bulky muscular Khajiit whose golden eyes seemed to burn a whole in Adamus's back even as he looked away from the massive beast.

A bell called for the end of lunch as Adamus pushed away his plate of degrading food he had been forced to disgust. He stood now, following the thong of people who where headed down a narrow hallway full of small wooden doors and out in a recreational area where many of the inmates headed to own little areas. Adamus had no idea of the places people ''owned'' around here so he merely stepped out from the metal doors that led to this area and headed to a nearby bench and sat down quietly thinking for a moment.

His train of thought was ended, suddenly by a fist smashing dead on into his jaw as he was flung from the bench. His jaw felt like it was on fire, but he would not allow whoever had hit him to see him in pain. He shot upwards now looking at the culprit, only to come face to face with the massive creature who had been staring at him in the lunch area. He began to wipe off his clothes now dirty with a new ting of dirt.

'' Got a problem, Bitch?'' Asked the feline male, who now looked down at Adamus with a massive grin showing all of his razor sharp teeth within his mouth. He moved closer to Admaus grabbing him by the shirt, and breathing down upon him. His breathe the undeniable rancid smell of rotting or dead fish in his breathe.

The breathe enough was enough to make him want to throw up his lunch, but he held strong merely shaking his head in response to the massive males question. His jaw was still in fire, as if a fist of steel had punched him.

'' You a fucking mute boy? I asked you a question. I expect a answer.'' Before Adamus could respond another powerful fist, desecrated his stomach and this time he did hurl up his lunch to the side of the beast. Throwing up on him, might have ended in his death and so he was generally happy that his puke had missed the overpowering male.

''No. No problem.'' He managed to burst out between him throwing up and trying to mange breathing regularly.

'' Good. Now let me Introduce myself I am, Ra'Renrij. I run this prison, the guards around here know that money talks and I have it. I run the smuggling of Moon Sugar and Skooma in and out of this prison. Everyone in this prison works for me got it? If you don't like cooperating then we can always ship you out in a body bag.''

Adamus looked up at the male, whom still had the full toothy grin on his face like he just wanted him to say something stupid so he could pound the living hell out of him. Adamus stared up at the male who was effortless holding up a 6'2 180 pound man by his shirt, and then turned away before he forced the cat like man to injury him more. '' Yes I understand. I will help with your smuggling operations because I have no choice.''

''Good Choice.'' Mocked Ra'Renrij, who now released Adamus only for his fist to colliJobde with the skull of the young Imperial hybrid. This blow was too much, and Adamus was knocked out cold a stocky Orc came by Ra'Renrij bowing his head to the man.

'' Ill take him back to his cell.'' Spoke the Orc as he carried the limp Adamus on his shoulder away from the area and back into his cell. Whom promptly returned to the side of Ra'Renrij who was now sitting on the bench he had punched Adamus for.

'' Good Job, Gub.'' Stated Ra'Renrij as the Orc merely shook his shoulders and leaded against one of the massive walls that prevented there escape.


End file.
